Bello
Bello & Annaliese Nock were a father and daughter duo of comic daredevils who represented AGT on The Champions (Series 1). They advanced through to the finals via the live studio audience super fan vote, beating both Boogie Storm, and Ashleigh and Sully in the process. They were eliminated in an undisclosed placement in the bottom 7 during the final of BGTC however though. The pair had appeared on AGT in two Seperate series' with Bello appearing and reaching the quarter finals of season 12, and Annaliese reaching the second round of season 13 before making a withdrawal from the show. The act began with Bello running on stage and high fiving every judge. Annaliese was stood atop of A Wheel Of Death, as she yelled down 'Hey You!' to her father as he pondered her whereabouts. She span it downwards from within as he climbed up the opposite circle, of what was essentially two giant metal hamster wheels connected to one another via a metal contraption. He then climbed in and span around as Annaliese ran around in the opposite wheel. The pair later both began to run in synchrony as Bello added in the odd few jumps Within his wheel, before Annaliese did the same. Bello then began to do flips in his wheel along with lying down in it. The wheel then stopped and began to move slower as miniature fireworks spouted from the stage. Annaliese hopped out of her wheel as her father climbed out of his and span around each time reaching the middle after getting to the top. He then began moving outside of the wheel far quicker, to end the act he kissed the ground happy and relieved to have survived the stunt. David Walliams joked that he 'looked like Jedwards Dad.' Simon Cowell believed that the duo had cheated death and was 'amazed that they were still alive.' Alesha Dixon felt 'Dizzy' yet provided praise towards their showmanship. Amanda Holden had believed the pair to be 'Nuts,' although she did later state that she loved how nail-biting the performance was. In the final the duo stood on the circular stage behind the judges desk. Annaliese then slowly began to ascend up a pole, before standing on the top of it. Bello then arrived waving at the audience on the ground and greeting everyone and began to clap. The live studio audience of super fans and the judges also began to clap as Bello climbed the pole to the left of Annaliese's yet did it in quite a comical manner. The pair then stood on the tops of their poles as they began to slightly wobble as Amanda said "No, oh no no!". The poles then tilted from side to side, as Annaliese gripped onto a lower section of hers, with Bello later doing the same. The pair later tied a foot to the top of each of their poles and lay down upside down, tilting and gripping each others hand. The pair then switched poles. The act concluded with the pair sliding down the poles, before running onto the stage to do the "Wheel Of Death" once again. Bello stood in the right circle as it span around, as Annaliese remained grounded. Annaliese then climbed to the top of the opposite pole before seeming to do slight stretching movements, before she began to slowly walking forwards atop of the wheel as it span. It was then that Bello did the same and climbed out of his wheel, almost losing his balance as he walked forwards. Annaliese then began spinning a skipping rope atop of her wheel, as Bello did the same. Bello then attempted to skip before nearly tripping and falling off of his wheel, before later managing to skip atop of his wheel. Bello then narrowly held onto the side of the wheel as it span upwards, yet fireworks seemed to be on the side. Annaliese was on the ground once again, and after a few final spins of his wheel by holding onto the top of it Bello swung off and reunited with his daughter Annaliese. Amanda commented that it was "The most dangerous thing she had ever seen". Ant & Dec then jokingly asked Simon how his heart rate was, as he stated it seemed fine. He later added the pair deserved to be in the final and that it was the "first time that he had seen Bello nervous". David jokingly said he believed Annaliese was "Trying to kill off her dad" to begin with. Alesha quipped that it seemed to be "great bonding time" between the father and daughter duo. Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:AGT Contestants Category:"The Champions" Danger Acts